Currently, with the development of liquid crystal display technology, a liquid crystal display device having characteristics of high transmittance, wide viewing angle, etc., becomes more and more necessary.
In the ADvanced Super Dimension Switch (AD-SDS, abbreviated as ADS) technology, a electric field generated by fringes of slit electrodes in the same plane and a electric field generated between the slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer can constitute a multi-dimension electric field, so as to make liquid crystal molecules oriented in all directions between the slits electrodes and directly above the electrodes inside a liquid crystal cell capable of rotating, thus improving the operating efficiency of liquid crystals and increasing the light transmittance. The ADS technology can improve the displaying quality of a TFT-LCD, and has advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, no push Mura, etc.
FIG. 1 is an electric field distribution diagram of an ADS-mode liquid crystal display device in the prior art, which is obtained by simulating using a liquid crystal simulation software 2D mos, as shown in FIG. 1, a common electrode 1 included in the ADS-mode liquid crystal display device is a plate electrode, and a plurality of strip-shaped pixel electrodes 2 spaced from each other disposed inside the ADS-mode liquid crystal display device, an insulating layer 3 is disposed between the common electrode 1 and the pixel electrodes 2; no voltage difference exists between any two pixel electrodes 2, and a voltage difference exists between the pixel electrodes 2 and the common electrode.
In the process of simulating the ADS-mode liquid crystal display device by using the liquid crystal simulation software 2D mos, the ADS-mode liquid crystal display device having the following parameters is taken as an example: the width W of each of the pixel electrodes 2 and the distance L between adjacent two pixel electrodes 2 satisfy the relationship: W/L=2/4.
The voltage difference between the pixel electrodes 2 and the common electrode 1 is 5.1V. Since no voltage difference exists between any two pixel electrodes 2, an electric field for deflecting liquid crystals of the ADS-mode liquid crystal display device is generated through the voltage difference between the pixel electrodes 2 and the common electrode 1, wherein a horizontal direction component of an electric field 5 entering inside a liquid crystal layer 4 has a smaller proportion, so that the rotation angle in the horizontal direction of liquid crystal molecules inside the liquid crystal layer 4 is smaller, which affects the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer 4, and according to the 2D mos simulation, it can be known that the light transmittance of the ADS-mode liquid crystal display device in the prior art is 41%.
Accordingly, a liquid crystal display device capable of enhancing the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer meanwhile the wide viewing angle characteristic is guaranteed needs to be provided.